If Only It Was That Simple
by MysteryWriter98
Summary: I thought i could keep my feeling to myself. Go on with my life and pretend i didn't love him, but as days went on i realized i couldn't do that to myself. I couldn't do that to him (rated T just incase)


**Author's Note: **

**Hey so this is my first ****The Vampire Diaries ****fanfic. For those of you have read my House of Anubis Fanfics, I'm sorry that I have kind of left them to sit for a while but I will go back to them soon. My username use to be "HouseofAnubis Writer" but as you can see I changed it. I hope you like it….i don't' own anything and for people who read this and like it….feel free to write something SIMILAR BUT NOT, NOT,NOT THE EXACT SAME!**

It was a normal day in Mystic Falls, well I can't really say normal since nothing here is ever 'normal'. My name is Elena Gilbert. I'm a pretty average girl, you know pretty (not to sound vain), skinny, has lots of friends, amazing brother and I wonderful boyfriend. I know it seems a little to perfect and that's because it is. This is how it really is.

This is the real story.

Bonnie Bennit (aka my best friend) is a witch…. a very powerful witch.

Caroline, my other best friend is a blood-sucking vampire.

Tyler, Caroline's boyfriend, is a hybrid- Half blood sucker and half werewolf.

Matt is basically the only non-mystical friend I have but he's also my ex boyfriend.

Jeremy, my younger brother, is a vampire hunter, who can't resist the urge to kill vampires. ('_Gee I don't see how that could ever be bad' _I think to myself).

Then there is Stefan (my boyfriend) and his brother, Damon the vampire brothers.

Lastly there's me, the girl who use to have the perfect normal life, with perfect humanfriends, a perfect _human_, boyfriend, and a _normal_ brother is now the person who lost her biological parents: Isobel and John, adoptive parents: Miranda and Grayson, Aunt Jenna and her boyfriend Alaric, has a vampire and witch for best friends, a brother who wants to kill everyone I care about, a vampire boyfriend and his jerky brother. And to top off all of that I just became my worst nightmare.

_**I, Elena Gilbert was just turned into a VAMPIRE**_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was driving to the boarding house, pretending it was like any other day. The sun was out but so was I. The sun hasn't be a problem since Bonnie made the daylight ring. I hate it but love it at the same time. I mean it's great that it saves my never aging, eternal life but at the same time it is always reminding me that things are never going to go back to the way they use to be with my parents, Jenna or even when EVERYONE was human. It is a constant remind of the fact that i'm no longer the perfect girl but now a blood-sucking, murderer.

Anyway i'm getting way off topic, where was i? Oh yeah i was on my way to the boarding house like i do everyday. This time it just felt different, well i guess that because everything feels multiplied but the problem with that is EVERYTHING is like x10. Hate, fear, love, lust it all gets multiplied.

I finally reached the house when noticed the door was already open. I got out of the car and walked slowly until i knew it was safe. I started to walk to the living room when i heard arguing.

"Stop it Stefan"! Damon yelled with anger. I didn't know what was going on and didn't want to get in the middle of it, so i stayed here to hear what it was.

(From the living room)

"You act as if you leave her alone and like your doing this for me but we both know you love her". Stefan yelled.

"Your looking into it to much. She couldn't keep the blood down, so i let her drink from me. NO BIG DEAL". Damon yelled back swooshing to be next to Stefan.

"NOT A BIG DEAl! Damon, she's my girlfriend and she couldn't even tell me she couldn't drink from animals, blood bags or even you"! Stefan screamed. I took this moment to make myself clear.

"And another thing"... Stefan said getting cut off by Damon who was facing me. "Stefan-". Damon attempted to say but Stefan just screamed "NO LISTEN-".

"NO TURN AROUND". Damon yelled over him. With that stefan turned around to face me. His face turned from rage to apologetic in an instant. They both seemed to be waiting for my to speak but i couldn't. How was i suppose to reply to two brothers fight over me. Two brothers that i love and love.

"Maybe now isn't the bets time, i guess i'll just come back later". i said turning around to the exit. I heard Stefan scream my name but my super vampire speed kicked in and i was at the grill in a second. I didn't know what to do. Why can't my life go bak to the way it use to be...simple, loving and most of all normal?

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so sorry if it was bad. the first chapter is really just a base for the story to grow off of and i know where this is heading. I hope you guys at least liked it a little bit. Please review and leave ideas for future chapters. xoxoxo**

**-MysteryWriter98**


End file.
